


This is so sad Alexa play grow up

by chronosaurus (kimnamjin)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate universe- group chat, Attempt at Humor, Chan is a tumblr sad boi once again, Crack and Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I hated writing it but it was for the story(tm), Light Angst, M/M, Mention of SKZ antis but nothing too serious/detailed/“graphic”, OT8 fluff, Set during side effects promos, Trust me this isn’t that angsty its still 90 percent crack/fluff bc it’s mostly a chat fic after all, canon AU, chat fic, everyone loving bang chan: the fic, felix and the other boys make him feel better, moral of the story is i love bang chan and so does skz, read if u love chan, texting but also IRL, theres a lack of chat fics where theyre canon skz/idols tbh, theyre still stray kids/idols in this, this is so hard to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus
Summary: Damn Chaniel: idk its not a big deal, really. I went on Twitter and saw ppl saying mean things about side effects, thats allDamn Chaniel: dont worry about me, i’m OkPikasung: sick miroh reference hyungPikasung: but i dont believe youMinho’s flesh suit: what kinda mean things? Sometimes twit language just SEEMS mean, but they really like it!Damn Chaniel: doubt.jpgDamn Chaniel: they called it “noise”Pikasung: well that’s technically truePikasung: all songs ARE noise u knowDamn Chaniel: they also said it’s “not even a real song” and just “more crap from those idiots who can't even manage to produce any mediocre tracks”Damn Chaniel: is that said about all other songs too, hm?Pikasung: oh





	1. Haters only hate because they live low

**Author's Note:**

> User name guide:
> 
> Damn Chaniel: chan 
> 
> Minho’s flesh suit: minho (duh)
> 
> Spear B emoji: changbin
> 
> Pikasung: jisung
> 
> Hyunjean: hyunjin (duh #2)
> 
> Crikey: Felix
> 
> Minnie (mouse): seungmin 
> 
> Babey shark: jeongin 
> 
> Love writing a fic set during side effects era even tho that was 2+ months ago love that for me

_ Damn Chaniel _ has come online to _ Not-so straight kids (7 others currently online) _

**Damn Chaniel: **good morning lads

**Pikasung: **good morning father 

**Damn Chaniel: **please dont call me that 

**Pikasung:** virtuous dawn my patriarch 

**Damn Chaniel:** not much better 

**Minho’s flesh suit: **excuse u just cause hyunjin is an Aussieboo doesnt mean we want to be forced into hearing ur slang from down under

**Damn Chaniel:** ???? Lads isn’t even inherently Aussie??? It’s British minho u buffoon 

**Minho’s flesh suit: **1\. Thats bullying 2. I’ll take that into consideration get back to me in 3-5 business days 

**Hyunjean: **I’m not an aussieboo >:(((( i just LIKE it there and I LOVE chan hyung and felix who HAPPEN to be from there…..sue me

**Minho’s flesh suit: **you’ll be hearing from my lawyer within the next 24 hours

**Crikey:** good morning chanathan hyung (also I luv u too hyunnie) ((u can be an aussieboo if u want we will welcome u will open didgeridoos)) 

**Hyunjean: **oh thank god. My passport just got approved for dual citizenship 

**Minnie (mouse): **i dont think hes joking...

**Pikasung:** what the fuqcc is a dongerdoo 

**Damn Chaniel:** it’s didgeridoo** and it’s an aboriginal instrument, like a big pipe u blow into? It makes a very cool sound! Just google it and broaden ur cultural horizons jisung 

**Minho’s flesh suit: **hyung can i blow ur didgeridoo ;) 

**Crikey: **OOOOOOOOH SNAP!!!!!!!! 

**Minnie (mouse): **why are we still here.jsut to suffer 

**Damn Chaniel:** minho 

**Damn Chaniel:** I’m going to give u 3 seconds to run

**Pikasung:** so no head?

**Hyunjean:** **@Pikasung** did u just hit on chan hyung….for minho hyung? And with a vine reference? 

**Pikasung: **u ain’t never had a friend like me :~) 

**Minho’s flesh suit: **my apologies our kind and benevolent leader who enables my febreeze addiction 

**Damn Chaniel: **better. But for the record, maybe later.

**Minho’s flesh suit: **maybe what later

**Minho’s flesh suit: **OH 

**Babey shark:** hi the baby (me) is present pls refrain from making me want to vomit so early in the morning 

**Crikey: **ok ok anygays lets get this bread today bois

**Minnie (mouse): ** i think hyunjin finished the last of the bread yesterday **@Crikey**

**Minho’s flesh suit: **aw seungmin is so innocent. He thinks felix meant literal bread aw 

**Minnie (mouse): **I’ll make the conscious decision not to ask 

**Pikasung: **smart choice minnie save ur precious brain cells 

**Hyunjean: **he has the most out of us dingi anyways 

**Crikey: **“dingi”?????

**Hyunjean:** the plural of dingus. Duh

**Babey shark: **thank u hyunjin hyung for proving ur exact sentiment in 4 simple words

**Minnie (mouse):** i stand by my previous statement

**Babey shark:** I’m going to practice, i cant Stand y’all 

**Hyunjean: **ok but I’m snuggling u in bed rn so i can say with certainty ur not standing at all

**Babey shark:** 🅱️erhaps...but i still need to go to practice :( we have a vocal lesson in an hour

**Hyunjean: **fine >:( but u owe me cuddles when were all done at dance practice

**Minho’s flesh suit: **now I’m the one about to vomit….how the tables have tabled

**Minho’s flesh suit: **also I’m not going to practice i have more important things to do

**Babey shark: **which are….?

**Minho’s flesh suit:** im going to assassinate jyp 

**Crikey:** Godspeed you beautiful bastard

**Damn Chaniel:** just be back before dinner please

**Pikasung:** Whats the murder weapon gonna be

**Minho’s flesh suit:** This Dick

**Babey shark: **YOUR WHAT WHO NOW 

**Crikey: **chan hyung I’m going to have to respectfully ask u to come use ur superior strength to snap my neck in half after reading that

**Minnie (mouse): **no offense minho hyung but what the Fuck is wrong with you

**Minho’s flesh suit:** apparently a lot according to WebMD but thats not important 

**Pikasung: **guys dont worry “This Dick” is the name of minho hyung’s favorite knife 

**Damn Chaniel:** 1\. Why do you know that 2. Why does minho have a “favorite knife” 3. Why does it have a name and why is it That

**Babey shark:** i hear police sirens is someone playing maze of memories or are the cops finally on to us 

_ Crikey_ has come _ online _

**Crikey: **sorry i was playing maze of memories 

**Babey shark:** all good lix, that song sLaPS 

**Babey shark: **once again u prove yourself as the only member to have more than one braincell. 

**Minnie (mouse):** i beg to differ

**Babey shark: **then Beg

**Damn Chaniel:** minho pls actually go to practice….ill get u the new cherry blossom febreze 

**Minho’s flesh suit:** UGH fine ur no fun...but u know how to bribe me which i respect

**Damn Chaniel: **that may be the case

**Damn Chaniel:** but now that i know minho wont be murdering anyone, I’ll stay home and do some work today. Have a good day guys <3

**Crikey: **I’ll stay with Channie hyung. I’m still sore from yesterday’s prac lmao >< 

**Minnie (mouse):** ok! See u guys later! 

**Hyunjean:** wait...where’s changbin hyung?? He hasn’t sent any messages yet

**Damn Chaniel: **oh hes still sleeping in our room

**Pikasung: **schleepy bin

**Babey shark:** **@Minho's flesh suit**

**Minho's flesh suit:** on it

**Minho's flesh suit: **getting the bucket of cold water as we speak

**Damn Chaniel:** let me at least leave our room first, i dont wanna witness a literal murder this early 

**Minho’s flesh suit: **rip in piss binnie u will be mist 

**Minnie (mouse):** **missed

**Minho’s flesh suit: **no. He’ll be so mad at getting woken up like that again he’ll literally dissolve into mist

**Minnie (mouse):** u know what. Valid have a nice day 

_ Minnie (mouse) _ and 7 others have gone _ offline _

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

_ Damn Chaniel _ has come online to _ Not-so straight kids (7 others currently online) _

**Damn Chaniel: **guys :(

**Damn Chaniel:** I’m sad :(

**Crikey:** why????

**Babey shark: **i will murder whoever made you sad in cold blood

**Babey shark: **the jail time is worth it

**Damn Chaniel:** aw it’s ok. I love u guys

**Pikasung:** what happened though?

**Damn Chaniel:** nothing nothing. i dont wanna be a baby, dont worry about it

**Minnie (mouse): **shut the H word up chan you know you wouldn’t be acting like a baby by talking to us about what’s bothering you. Now stop being like that and tell us what happened so we can accurately plan their demise

**Pikasung:** sorry I’m just reeling from seungmin censoring “hell” 

**Spear B emoji:** jisung…….time and place

**Pikasung: **u are #right continue chan hyung were all ears (technically all eyes bc these are texts but u know)

**Spear B emoji:** J I S U N G

**Damn Chaniel: **idk its not a big deal, really. I went on Twitter and saw ppl saying mean things about side effects, thats all

**Damn Chaniel: **dont worry about me, i’m Ok 

**Pikasung: **sick miroh reference hyung

**Pikasung: **but i dont believe you

**Minho’s flesh suit: **what kinda mean things? Sometimes twit language just SEEMS mean, but they really like it!

**Damn Chaniel:** doubt.jpg

**Damn Chaniel:** they called it “noise”

**Pikasung: **well that’s technically true

**Pikasung:** all songs ARE noise u know

**Damn Chaniel:** they also said it’s “not even a real song” and just “more crap from those idiots who can't even manage to produce any mediocre tracks” 

**Damn Chaniel: **is that said about all other songs too, hm?

**Pikasung:** oh 

**Babey shark: **brb i have to go act on my violent urges and murder a few mofos

**Crikey: **I’m so sorry Channie hyung

**Crikey:** you know theyre just poopy heads

**Hyunjean: **literally the biggest poopy heads to ever have poop as heads, dont listen to them hyungie

**Pikasung:** yeah hyung, you’re so talented and they dont know anything. They have less brain cells than ME

**Minnie (mouse):** thats saying a lot. Also it’s true

**Spear B emoji:** if anything that should technically make jisung and I upset too...but look at us...chillin not giving a single heck 

**Pikasung: **u censor hell too?! What’s going in here!?!!?

**Pikasung: **before bin hyung yells at me again: he’s right us 3rachas stick together and share the same single brain cell which means, Channie hyung, that we cant allow u to be sad right now

**Damn Chaniel: **but thats the point….we all spend so many sleepless nights perfecting our songs...doesn't the hate make u angry??

**Spear B emoji:** nope 

**Pikasung: **my longest “hell nah” ever. 

**Spear B emoji:** we all know our songs are unique, and special, and most importantly we know they help our stays through their hard times. That’s why we do this, right chan hyung? We do it for THEM, not for some trolls sitting behind a screen. 

**Damn Chaniel: **yeah. I guess thats true...it still gets to me sometimes.

**Minho’s flesh suit: **thats completely normal, hyung. every group gets hate, literally. We love you, our stay love you, and everyone you meet loves you because you’re literally the most amazing boy to ever live

**Hyunjean:** yeah! We get hate ALL the time, hyung! 

**Minnie (mouse):** is that somehow supposed to make him feel better

**Hyunjean: **oops...

**Baby shark:** i 100% agree (with Minho)

**Spear B emoji: **he’s right hyung (also about Minho)

**Damn Chaniel:** I appreciate that, guys.

**Damn Chaniel:** but i dont care if I’m “loved” 

**Damn Chaniel:** I’m the leader of this fucking group and i just want us to have a good image and be successful and not be know for our songs, which I help produce no less, that sound like mindless “noise” apparently 

_Damn Chaniel_ has gone _offline_

**Pikasung: **oh no

**Spear B emoji:** this is bad, me and sung are still at the dance practice room with hyunjin and minho hyung

**Minnie (mouse): **I’m still at the vocal room with jeongin :( you’re at home now right lix??

**Crikey: **yeah, I’ll go check on him :( 

_ Crikey _ has gone _ offline _


	2. You fell down? It’s alright, I’ll pick you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you fall back a little, just rest.
> 
> You’re doing fine, when things are hard,
> 
> I’ll run with you, don’t worry.
> 
> Get up and roll up your sleeves, don’t give up.

Felix’s feet froze in the corridor leading to Chan’s room. The door is shut tight, but a thin stream of gilded light is leaking from under the threshold. From his relative distance down the hall, Felix had to strain to make out the muffled din he heard from inside Chan’s bedroom. 

He took a tentative step forward, his heart starting to pick up speed in his chest because he knows with a sickening twist in his gut what the soft, barely perceptible sound is. He stopped in front of the door, his hands forming painful fists at his sides as he listened; frozen. Parlayzed, like he gazed into the serpentine eyes of Medusa. 

Whimpers. Whines. The occasional choked sob. 

Chan is crying. 

Felix found himself bursting through the door without so much as knocking. He blinked, and there he was, standing in Chan’s dimly lit bedroom as if he’d somehow been magically teleported there. 

“‘L-lix?” Chan mumbled, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his palms. The prick of light seeping from his bedside lamp did little to mask the hollow cut to his cheeks, the almost violet bags hanging beneath his puffy eyes, the sickly sheen of sweat dappling his skin. Just from a cursory glance Felix can tell this has been eating at Chan for a _ while. _ It must have gotten too much, must have gotten too suffocating to bring him to the point of bringing it up to their chat. _He was calling out for help. _

How did it take them so long to realize the gradual metamorphosis taking place before their eyes? 

How did they not notice? How did they just write off the newfound gaunt slope of Chan’s already angular features, how did they mindlessly accept his myriad of mundane excuses for the far-off and hollow glaze on his eyes without a second thought? It was like Felix was blinded, but now the fog has lifted and he can see Chan for what he really is in this moment: crushed. Crestfallen. _ Broken. _

_ Damn _ Chan’s ability to so expertly mask his pain until it becomes too palpable and breaks through his facade like a battering ram. Damn it to _ Hell _, along with his baseless insecurities. 

Felix feels like he stuck his fingers in socket. He feels hands dancing with electricity wrapping around every inch of his flesh. He feels _ helpless. _

_ How can he fix this? _

Is it even possible for him _ to _fix this? Alone? 

The sight playing before him like a nightmare incarnate is telling him otherwise. 

Their leader is sitting on his all-too small bed with his knees pulled to his chest, and his hands clutching at the sheets. From his spot petrified in the doorway, Felix could still see how Chan’s knuckles are tinged a ghostly, pallid white from the force of his grip. He looks so _ small. _So fragile, like a simple gust of wind would tear the flesh from his bones. 

Chan’s phone is sitting on the bed with him, still turned on but untouched and forgotten. Felix saw a telltale white and blue social media site still pulled up, emitting a diffused artificial light into the otherwise overarching darkness of his room. Felix wants to purge it from existence, for making Chan so upset, so _ despondent _. 

Felix feels the familiar, molten bubbling of tears prickling at his own eyes. 

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Felix’s wants to slap his subsconscious until its proverbial flesh turns crimson. He knows what’s wrong. They _ all _know what’s wrong. Felix’s own brain is past the point of short circuiting at the sight of such a distraught Chan—he’s surprised he managed to speak something relatively coherent in the first pace.

Chan just sniffled, his glossed eyes painfully vacant. They look like a doll’s eyes, glossed with a candy-coating of shining lacquer. Rather than a simple varnish, the sheen is from the newest round of tears to flood onto Chan’s waterline as if his eyes are a crumbling dam. 

“Shit—I didn’t mean that, hyung.” Felix quickly tried to backtrack—verbally. Physically, he lurched forward like a staggering zombie, before all but tackling Chan in a bone-crushing embrace. Felix felt the other Australian’s flesh instantly tense at the sudden contact, before melting into his touch like banks of snow under the winter sun. 

Chan’s hands finally released their grasp on his sheets, only to come up to bunch the back of Felix’s jumper in a similar fashion—he scrambled for purchase against the icicles of agony impaled into his heart, and Felix is the closest thing he has to sentient security blanket. Felix is a beacon of light in the darkness, a haven of hope and love and safety. 

“I-I just want everyone to like e-everything we do.” Chan choked, words drenched in the moisture from his tears. He sounds like he’s talking from below a lagoon, the water slowly but surely filling his lungs to bursting. 

Felix acutely felt his heart shatter behind his ribs, sending shards into his flesh like poison dipped arrows. He blinked away the ream of tears now washing over his eyes—he has to be strong. For Chan.

“I know, Channie hyung. But you and I both know that’s unrealistic.” Felix whispered into Chan’s ears, valiantly willing the tremor from each syllable. _ Be strong for Chan. Do it for Chan. _

Chan sniffled again, a sound so broken and pitiful that Felix knows it was seared onto his brain to plague his nightmares. 

“I-I know, but it hurts so _ bad.” _Chan muttered, and Felix felt the elder’s adam’s apple bob against his shoulder with a thick gulp. “W-we all work so hard! I just everything to always work out. F-for you guys.” He choked out, voice sounding like hands were strangling him from the inside out. 

Felix nodded sagely, his head of golden hair tickling the skin of Chan’s neck in turn. 

“We understand, hyung. But you can’t take all the stupid hate so seriously! What would our stay think if they saw you like this?” Felix placated as best he could; he felt like he was trying to calm a frantic, wounded animal. But then he felt Chan freeze, his sculpted muscles going instantly taut after the words left his lips. 

That’s a good sign. Progress—he should’ve said this before. Mentioning stay always manages to bring Chan back to his senses. 

Chan stayed silent for an agonizingly long stretch. Felix fears he might have just made a huge mistake. 

Then the rigidity laced beneath Felix’s skin released to a mellow tenderness; Chan sighed, shaking, quaking, but brimming with finality. He rested his forehead against the skin of Felix’s shoulder. 

“You’re right, they’d be disappointed in me.” He grumbled, words muffled by his thick lips pursing into a pout. “We make music for our stays, so as long as they like what me create, I’ll be happy.” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anything, but Felix will take what he can get.

Progress. It’s progress. 

“Exactly! And they love side effects, hyung!” Felix happily exclaimed, marginally tightening his all-encompassing embrace. 

Felix felt Chan nod, his brittle strands of bleach blonde hair tickling the younger’s skin. The leader extracted himself from the embrace soon after, only to level Felix with a smile that radiated pure luminance. His eyes are dry—albeit reddened and puffy—but the seemingly endless faucet of tears thankfully has ceased. 

Felix couldn’t stop the sigh of relief that tore from his lips. 

“I love you, hyung.” He whispered, expertly finding Chan’s hand in the darkness and interlacing their fingers as if it were second nature. Perhaps, after all these years, it is. 

“Love you too, ‘Lix.” Chan easily replied. Felix could hear the lopsided grin in his words. 

“No homo.” Chan tacked on the backend of the sentiment, with a wily cackle to boot. Felix could now hear the sly smirk tinging his voice. 

“Way to ruin the moment, hyung.” Felix deadpanned. 

“Ok fine. Full homo.” Chan acquiesced. 

“_ That’s _ more like it, Mr.Genius leader of not-so straight kids.” 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

_ Spear B emoji _ has changed _ Not-straight kids _ to _ Shooters for Chan _

**Spear B emoji:** we’re all coming back now hyung we left as soon as he could 

**Hyunjean:** yeah we tried to leave early but weren’t allowed :( are you ok?

**Damn Chaniel: **haha, don’t worry guys! I had a nice talk with lix and I’m feeling all better now!

**Pikasung: **that makes me so happy!! @ everyone if ur ever sad just remember ur alive at the same time as bang chan 

**Crikey:** inspirational 

**Hyunjean: **MY LONGEST YAY EVER!!!! Also hyung were bringing u back something special™ that we picked up on the way home from practice

**Pikasung: **hint: it rhymes with zicken

**Damn Chaniel: **hmm lemme think 

**Damn Chaniel: **is it…..perhaps…..chimcken? 

**Pikasung:** DING DING DING they dont call u genius leader bang chan for nothin 

**Crikey:** B) y’all hear that B) @ what chan said b4

**Damn Chaniel: **felix! Don’t make comforting me into a competition! 

**Crikey: **sorry hyung, but u know what they say

**Crikey: **life is a game

**Crikey: **and making u happy is my dedication in life so i am WINNING 

**Minho’s flesh suit: **thats strangely...heartwarming? 

**Minho’s flesh suit: **glad to hear ur feeling better Channie hyung! We’ll always be here for you 

**Minnie (mouse): **even if felix will probably be there first ;) 

**Crikey: **riders for bang chan right here 

**Damn Chaniel:** wow i really am the luckiest leader in the world huh

**Pikasung:** yes. Yes u are

**Pikasung: **but were the luckiest group in the world to have the one and only Chaniel Bangiel as our leader owo

**Minho’s flesh suit: **“Chaniel Bangiel” combined with the unironic use of owo makes that single message mega ultra cursed

**Pikasung: **thank you 

**Pikasung:** also 

**Pikasung: **side effects slaps we rlly went off

**Crikey: **its true and he should say it

**Minnie (mouse):** tea

**Babey shark:** ASJDJJJKND OH MY GOD

**Babey shark:** SEUNGMIN SAID TEA I REPEAT SEUNGMIN SAID TEA

**Hyunjean:** IM LOOSING MY GODDAMN MIND 

**Crikey: **ITS OFFICIAL WERE LIVING IN A SIMULATION THIS CANT BE REAL

**Crikey: **and he used it correctly….this is so beautiful 

**Minho’s flesh suit:** seungmin ur too smart to use tea correctly I’m legally obligated to assassinate you now

**Minnie (mouse):** wig

**Babey shark:** THIS IS SO CURSED SEUNGMIN IS AN ELDRITCH BEING

**Hyunjean: **MINHO hyung why are u so obsessed with assassination 

**Pikasung: **bc it has the word “ass” in it. Twice

**Crikey: **no it’s bc minho hyung is john wilkes booth kin 

**Minho’s flesh suit: **no jisung is right

**Minho’s flesh suit: ** also **@Crikey **aren’t u Australia why do u know american history 

**Crikey: **yes i am the entire continent of Australia 

**Minho’s flesh suit: **U KNOW WHAT I MEANT go ride a kangaroo 

**Crikey: **my mom rode our kangaroo to work, but i can take our emu if u want

**Spear B emoji:** can y’all stop just reading this is calcifying my few remaining brain cells 

**Damn Chaniel: **I take back what I said about being the luckiest leader in the world

**Minho’s flesh suit: **oh cmon u love us

**Damn Chaniel:** yeah….yeah i really do 

**Damn Chaniel:** cuddle party in me and bin’s room in 10?

**Babey shark: **my longest hell yeah brother ever 

**Hyunjean:** i made that joke earlier get new material pls… 

**Pikasung: **actually i made it first but pls dont give me any credit

**Hyunjean: ** say no more **@Pikasung**

**Hyunjean: **but yes pls I’m so sore from practice i need some thicc cuddles rn 

**Minnie (mouse): **can cuddles be thick???? 

**Hyunjean: **have u ever cuddled chan hyung?? That boy giveth THE thickest cuddles ever i dont take criticism 

**Minnie (mouse): **whatever u say, just shower before u come in since ur all sweaty and stinky 

**Hyunjean: **>:( fine >:( more like seungMEANIE 

**Damn Chaniel: **there will be plenty of cuddles for each of u, just get ur butts in here !! I miss u all 

**Spear B emoji: ** I’d say we can push our beds together **@Damn Chaniel **but my mattress is still soaked from Woojin hyung waking me up this morning -_-

**Minho's flesh suit: **ill bring some towels in to make it up to you 

**Spear B emoji: **:D ok lets go were wasting valuable cuddling time

**Crikey: **binnie hyung ur so cute uwuwuwuwu

**Spear B emoji: **if anyone else used that many uwus in a message about me they’d be Slaughtered…..damn u felix 

**Babey shark:** were comin **@Damn Chaniel **!! Bang chan love brigade we ride at dawn (or whatever time it is right now) 

**Minnie (mouse): **it’s 9:07 p.m.

**Babey shark: **ok bang chan love bridage we ride at 9:07 p.m.

_ Babey shark _ has gone _ offline _

**Damn Chaniel:** I love u guys so much 

_ Damn Chaniel _ and 7 others have gone _ offline _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Writing sad chan being comforted by the rest of skz? It’s more likely than u think
> 
> Side effects is the only song ever sorry i dont make the rules. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked this or something


End file.
